


Love and War

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan Love [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Frederic-104 and Kathleen-113.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fred nuzzled against the exposed skin. He'd pushed her shirt up enough to rest his cheek on her bare stomach. He'd been surprised she let him move her shirt at all without a fight. She hadn't smacked his hand away or insulted him. Her unusually docile nature was why he was currently curled up against her side, enjoying the feel of her skin.

Most people didn't think that she had a calm side like this, only a violent side. It was just that none of them spent as much time with her as he did. She was like a cat, though she'd hit him if she knew he'd thought that. She could care less most of the time about what other people did or thought, unless it affected her directly. If you did annoy her she had no problem bringing out her claws and drawing blood. At other times she was more than willing to curl up with him, content.

He could feel her hand running over his hair. He was fighting to stay awake but his eyes were slowly closing. The sound of the forest and the warm sun weren't helping him. He was just starting to fall asleep when he suddenly found himself on his back. His first thought was that she'd realized how calm she was and had pushed him off, returning to her closed off violent self. That wasn't the case as she lay down on top of him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her hand moved up to his neck as one of her legs wrapped around his leg. Fred carefully wrapped his arms around her, slipping one hand up her shirt a bit to feel her skin.

The calm once more settled in, allowing Fred to relax. He ignored his worry that any moment she could decide that she didn't want him near her and would put those walls up. He was fairly sure that if he kept his mouth shut he wouldn't ruin this. He'd found that most of the time it was something he said that upset her and wrecked moments like this.

To his surprise she spoke, asking a question he didn't expect. "Fred, do you want kids?" Her words were muffled against his neck but there was no way of mistaking what she'd said.

Kids, she was talking about kids? More importantly she was talking about kids with him. His mind raced, trying to decide if she wanted the simple truth or was looking for a particular answer. He thought about pretending to be asleep but rejected the idea. She'd just shifted him and there was no way he could have slept through it. He couldn't pass up this chance either. If he didn't say something now he may never have a chance to talk about this with her again. He decided that the truth was the best option. "Yes." He nervously waited for her response.

She didn't answer right away and Fred wondered if she was putting just as much thought into this as he had. They didn't often talk about such serious topics. Fred wondered why they were talking about this at all. They were only thirteen and the idea of having children seemed miles ahead of them. Then again, she always seemed to be thinking ahead. Early on in their training she'd talked about dying in combat and when they'd been twelve she'd asked John when he was going to propose to Kelly. Both had resulted in a very confused and awkward moment.

"Biological or adopted?" It took Fred a few seconds to realize what she meant. She was asking if he wanted to adopt kids or have them naturally.

The question brought up thoughts of a particular activity that he'd been finding more and more interesting to do with her since she'd started developing and his hormones had kicked in. Fred blushed and was glad she couldn't see it. Her teasing him would ruin the situation. He had no idea how to answer the question. He'd never really thought about the ways to have kids, just knew he wanted them. "Either." As long as he had kids and she was their mother that was all he really wanted. He swallowed his fear and asked his own question. "Why are you asking, Kathleen?"

She moved to be straddling him. He couldn't help his eyes roaming over her body. He couldn't tell if it was because of his hormones or because of the curves that seem to be increasing each time he looked at her. She put her hands on the ground beside his head and leaned over him. "Because life is short, even more so for a soldier." Fred wanted to question that but all thought dissolved as her lips locked with his.


	2. Happy Birthday

Kathleen was awake before the person reached her cot. Her fingers slowly curled to grip the knife under her pillow. The person didn't seem hostile so she decided to wait to see what the person would do. She felt lips press against her bare shoulder and she only had one guess as to who it was. "Go back to sleep, Will. I already told you no." She was sure to keep her voice quiet enough that she wouldn't wake any of the other Spartan trainees.

Lips brushed over her ear before he spoke. "Does Will often come to you in the night and kiss your shoulder?" Kathleen was surprised to find it wasn't the voice she'd expected. She looked to the source and stared into Fred's slightly annoyed gaze. He was sitting on the cot beside her, leaning over so his face was only centimeters from hers.

Kathleen replied in her usual way, not ever thinking. She put up her automatic defense and teased him. "I should have known it was you. It's not usually my shoulder." Fred's gaze became more annoyed at the comment. Kathleen really needed to teach him how to tell when she was teasing him. "What do you want, Fred?" She was annoyed and her voice made it obvious. She'd been having a good dream. She couldn't remember what it had been about but she knew it had been good.

She felt Fred's hand move over her arm, taking her hand. "I want to take you somewhere." Kathleen was surprised by the words. She was always the one that had to force him out of bed in the night to have some fun, not the other way around. She slipped on some shoes, deciding that her pajamas would be enough. She let him pull her out of the barracks.

Fred led her off of the base and ordered her to close her eyes. She fought him but he refused to take her further until she complied. She was curious now. She wanted to know where he planned on taking her. Reluctantly she closed her eyes and let him led her by the hand as she blindly followed. It was several minutes before they finally stopped.

Kathleen felt his hands settle on her shoulder and guide her to an exact spot. She was fascinated and annoyed with how his grip was just firm enough to guide her but gentle at the same time. Gentle was something she struggled with. She'd always been a violent child, and she was growing into a violent woman. Fred, on the other hand, always made gentle look so simple. He could be violent, Kathleen had seen him be as violent as any other trainee, but he was only that way in combat. She sometimes resented that he could turn off the violent part of him when she struggled with it. She was more annoyed by it than the knowledge that Fred wasn't living up to his potential.

Kathleen took a deep breath through her nose, hoping that the smells around her would give her a hint as to where they were. She could smell grass and trees, and could hear the calls of frogs. She guessed they were near a lake in the forest. She started to calculate how far they could have gone at their slow pace. Her train of thought was cut off as the hands were removed from her shoulders, becoming arms wrapped around her waist, and was pulled toward a warm chest. Kathleen couldn't stop herself from leaning back against him. Fred's chin rested on her shoulder and all she could smell was him. Funny, she'd never really thought of Fred as having a scent.

"All right, open your eyes." Kathleen did as Fred instructed but was confused at the sight. They stood at the edge of a lake, but it was a lake they'd been to many times before. Kathleen turned her head to look at Fred. He was grinning like an idiot. "What do you think?"

Kathleen frowned a bit. "Honestly, I was expecting more. I mean, we've been to this lake plenty of times." She had to admit she was disappointed with his choice of destination.

"We've only just reached the destination. I haven't even shown you why it's our destination." Kathleen was surprised as Fred pulled her night shirt up, over her head. The night air chilled her skin and she shivered. There was movement behind her and a second later the warmth of Fred's bare chest pressed against her back.

It wasn't normal for Fred to be this forward with her. He usually beat around the bush and hesitated from actually doing anything. The change in Fred's approach made her suspicious but his being so assertive intrigued her. She wondered what had brought up the change. Maybe he'd started listening to Will. Her train of thought was derailed as his hand gripped the waist of her pants and pulled them down. She felt movement behind her and heard his own pants fall.

"This is not at all your style." Kathleen looked back to see Fred stepping out of his boots and pants. Kathleen looked him over, taking in the sight of the slightly awkward teenager. "What if I say no?" Her face was cold and serious, but his was the picture of confusion.

"Why would you say no?" It was a good question and Kathleen had no idea how to answer. She couldn't come up with a good reason. Since she didn't voice an argument he grinned. "I knew you wouldn't say no."

Kathleen frowned, hating that he had the upper hand on her. "Never said I was going to say no. Only asked what if I did." She determined the best course of action to remove the grin from his face and took action. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she brought their lips together. It took Fred a fraction of a second before he returned the kiss, hands grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. Kathleen's feet pushed against the ground, forcing Fred to lose his balance. They broke the kiss long enough for them to hit the ground before Kathleen reclaimed his mouth.

The two teen intertwined on the grassy shore until Fred switched their positions. He broke away from her mouth, gasping for air. "Wait…this isn't…why I brought you…here." He sucked in air between his words.

Kathleen frowned, disappointed. She'd been hoping this was why they'd come here. "So you didn't bring me here so our first time could be at the same place you first told me you loved me?" She'd thought it was a good guess. It was along the lines of the sort of sentimental thing he would do, and he'd been undressing her.

Fred stared down at her, stunned. "That was an option?" She rolled her eyes. Sometimes he missed the obvious signs she gave him, like the way she'd been more open for affection with him. "I didn't know you were ready. Forget what I had planned, let's do that."

Fred leaned down to continue their make-out session but Kathleen stopped him. "Sorry, it was a limited time offer and it expired." Fred pouted and Kathleen had to look away. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes. "So what did you have planned?"

Fred paused, seeming to decide to press it further or just move on. He decided and finally stood up. Kathleen followed him, waiting to see what he would do. He quickly pulled her to him and before she could stop him he'd pulled them both down into the water of the lake. She struggled in his arms but held on tight. She finally realized that he was pointing and spotted what he was trying to point out. There was a bit of light in a place that seemed to be back under the shore.

Kathleen and Fred swam toward the light. When they reached it Kathleen broke the surface, finding that they were in a small cave that could only be reached through the water. Kathleen looked around and frowned. "I didn't know this was here."

"Neither did I." Fred grinned as he moved over to the edge of the water. "You remember that training exercise where that warthog was chasing me?" Kathleen nodded. "Well I got away by hiding in here. I just happened to see this light and used it to shelter me." He motioned for her to join her over by the shore. He motioned to the source of the lights.

Kathleen looked at the source and was surprised to realize that it was a collection of flowers that lined the dry area. They had simple light blue petals that seemed to glow in the dark. "I've never seen anything like them."

"Neither had I. But I looked into them when I got back to the base. Turns out they are really rare and called Queen of the Night." He grinned at her. "They remind me of you." Kathleen frowned, not understanding. "They glow the best in the dark, and they hide their beauty away where no one can see it." Kathleen's frown deepened. "That and this." Fred grabbed one of the small bugs that were crawling around the underwater cave. He picked it up and dropped it onto the center of one of the flowers. The glowing petals snapped shut in a flash and the bug was trapped. "See, beautiful but deadly."

Kathleen moved closer to the flower to watch it. She could see it shift a bit as the bug tried to fight back but the petals held strong. "Wow, a flower that's actually cool." She turned to Fred just as he plucked one of the illumines flowers and slid it between her head and ear.

Fred's hand moved to her chin and he pulled her close enough to kiss her gently. He stayed close, smiling softly at her. "Happy Birthday, Kathleen."

Kathleen put her hand over the flower and dove down under the water. She swam back up to the surface and pulled herself onto the shore. Fred was right behind her and they both lay on the grass. She looked to Fred. "Is it all right?" She shifted the flower, unable to see it.

Fred nodded. "It's even still sort of glowing." Fred moved over to lay right beside her and she turned on her side to face him. "So, how'd I do?"

Kathleen moved to lean over him. "You did better than I expected." She brought their lips together, kissing him deeply, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. They finally broke apart and Kathleen grinned. "You did well enough maybe we should go with what I thought you'd had planned." Fred looked at her surprised and she leaned down so she was only millimeters away from his face. "Why don't you deflower me?"

Fred frowned. "I thought you liked the flower."

Kathleen groaned. "Shut up and kiss me." She secured her lips to his as she moved to straddle him.

Kathleen stared down at the single glowing flower. "I've never seen anything like it." Emily peered closer to it, seeming to be fascinated by the plant. She'd even taken off her helmet to get a closer look. "What is it?"

"It's called Queen of the Night. It's a rare flower that only grows in the dark where not many creatures live." The soldiers looked to Kathleen, seeming to be surprised by her knowledge of it. Kathleen looked to Edward and made a slight motion toward Emily and the flower.

Edward got the hint and he moved over. He carefully plucked the flower and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him but his emotions were hidden behind the faceplate of his helmet. Kathleen looked at the two soldiers and wondered if she and Fred had ever looked like that. Emily smiled at Edward and the other soldiers moved away, knowing to leave them alone.

Kathleen looked away as well, letting them have their privacy. She looked into the darkness of the cave, only the outlines made by her VISR system to tell her that it was anything other than all-consuming darkness. She shut off her COMs and let herself remember all those years ago. "Those were the days."

Fred smiled as he looked at the information on the screen. He usually did a search for it this time of year, this day. He stared at the screen, and the picture of the glowing flower. He let himself remember that night, that wonderful time that they spent together. He missed her, but those memories made him happy, even if they did hurt him in the long run. "Happy birthday, Kathleen." He shut off the screen and stood up, needing to get back to work.


	3. Missing Her

Fred sat on the seat in the large open area. He stared up at the image of the stars before him. He had come here to be alone, to try to gather himself. They'd gotten the news as to who hadn't made it through the augmentations not long ago. It had been crushing for Fred. He'd been prepared to lose Sheila, maybe even Joshua, but he wasn't ready for her to have died. He couldn't help how much it had hurt to get the news.

"There you are." Fred recognized the voice as Will. He clumsily tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. It was such a weak thing and if she was here she would have called him names and insulted him. All the worse, he really only managed to smack himself in the face a few times before he gave up. His body just wasn't as coordinated at it used to be. He just looked to the ground, hoping his friend wouldn't notice.

Will sort of fell into the seat beside Fred. Whether it was because it was all he could manage or by choice Fred didn't know. He didn't say a word, just sat there in silence. Fred remained quiet, knowing that if he said anything his friend would know that he was crying. He didn't want to be teased at the moment.

"Seriously, you're crying?" Damn, he'd noticed. "I guess I should have expected that. After all, you are you." Will shook his head slightly and leaned back in his chair. "You that upset by it?"

"She meant a lot to me. I don't know about you but I loved her. She wasn't just some cute girl in our squad or someone who was willing to show me affection. I really liked her." Fred couldn't help the way he had to take in a few deeper breaths to keep himself as calm as he could.

"Is that really what you think I thought of her?" Will frowned at him and crossed his arms. "I didn't have it easy like you. I had to fight to get her attention, you just had to stand there and she liked you. Sorry that I had to put more effort in it, that I'm not willing to cry when I know she'd smack me if she found out."

Fred looked away from his friend, back to the screen. "She would slap me in the back of the head if she found out I was crying. Tell me I was weak and hopeless." He couldn't help but smile a bit. Sure, he hated when she insulted him or called him weak, but that was how she was. He looked to his right, expecting to see her there, rolling her eyes at how stupid the conversation was. Usually when they would sit like this she would have used him as furniture while she talked to Will. He always hated being treated no better than a chair or table, but right now he missed it.

"No, she'd tell you to suck it up, maybe call you a pansy, then tell you that you can't dwell on the dead. Say that when we all agreed to be soldiers we decided that we were willing to put our lives on the line." Will put a hand on Fred's shoulder and he looked to his best friend. "She'd say that we should move on, cope with what happened. Never forget her, but realize that the dead can't come back to life."

Fred sighed and slumped in his seat. "I know all of that. It's just a bit harder to actually let a person go. Besides, that's easy for her to say, she's dead." Just saying that hurt him and Fred regretted it. "For once I wish she was here to slap some sense into me or something."

Will slapped his friend on the back. "I could do that for you. Could let me get out my frustration about never getting to say goodbye."

"Will, did they let you out of your room when they were prepping for the surgeries?" Fred thought of the room he'd been in, the number of beds there had been in that room. He thought of the room she'd been in. The one lone bed, just her all alone.

"Yeah, didn't they let you? Until they were putting us under we were allowed to sit up and walk around." Will frowned at the question. "Why?"

"I went to see her before the surgeries. She was in a different room. There weren't any others in there, just her. They wouldn't let her leave." Fred scowled not liking that. "I wonder why."

"Does it really matter?" Will asked. "Maybe we can look into it later. For now, they say that we should get ready for the funeral. Remember to stand as tall as you can manage, and don't you dare bump into me." Will stood and started to move out of the room.

Fred stood, a bit shaky at first but stabilizing, before following the other Spartan out of the room. "Do you think they'll give me her tags? I mean she doesn't need them anymore."

"I'm sure you can at least ask." Will put an arm around his friends shoulder. "Now, I'm going to use you as a crutch because my right leg is being weird." Fred smiled and shook his head but allowed his friend to lean on him.


	4. Subconsious

Fred sat on the grassy shore, staring up at the sky above. The moon was high in the sky, full and bright. His gaze turned to the lake before him and he watched the water, calm and motionless. The water rippled and someone rose up out of the water. At first Fred didn't recognize the person and then it hit him. This was the First Lieutenant that he'd met a few days ago, the one who had insulted him. She ran a hand over her short cut hair and looked to Fred, eyes a bright blue even in the dark. She slowly moved toward him, rising up out of the water. He was surprised to find that she was bare. He just watched her as she moved to the shore, climbing up onto the grass.

Fred watched her, annoyed how he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body. He shouldn't be looking at her that way but he couldn't help himself. She stood up and moved toward him. Fred stared up at her as she stood before him though his gaze dropped to her legs. He reached out, his fingers gently touching her skin, enjoying the soft feeling. She sat down beside him and Fred retracted his hand.

"You are such a softy. Why is it that anyone would think you could lead the Spartans?" the woman asked. Her hand moved to his chest and forced him back, to be lying on the ground. "You were always so easy to push around."

"You're so mean," Fred replied.

"Maybe, but you know you love it," she countered. The woman climbed up onto him, straddling him. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned over him. "You like when I'm rough with you."

Fred moved his hands up to her sides, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his hands. "You know I do." He didn't know what he was saying but it felt right. His hands moved up a bit higher as she leaned down, her lips touching his. The feeling was so familiar but he didn't know where he'd felt it before. They kissed for a while, at some point deepening the kiss, exploring each other more. The woman finally sat up and Fred just lay on the ground, enjoying her hands moving over his bare skin. Fred could feel the temperature rising, his body starting to move with hers. They'd just started to get momentum when the words spilled from his lips. "I love you, Kat."

The woman's face suddenly became angry and she stopped. "You know the rules." She pulled back one of her fists and it suddenly came hurling toward his face.

Fred's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling. He was in the Spartan barracks and the lights were out. It had to have all been a dream but he didn't understand it. Why had he had such a dream about the annoying woman? He put a hand over his eyes, trying to force the memory of the dream from his mind. He got out of bed and made his way out of the barracks. He made his way to the bathroom where he stood before a sink staring at the mirror, trying to just clear his mind in the silence and dissipate the lingering arousal from the dream.

"Are you all right, Fred?" He turned to see Kelly walking into the bathroom. "You were moving a lot in your sleep." She moved over to stand at the sink beside him. "What were you dreaming about? It sounded good."

"I'm fine," Fred insisted. "I was just having a dream about that marine, the First Lieutenant. The one that looked like a Spartan." Fred stared at his reflection, staring into his own eyes. "So blue," he muttered, remembering the way her eyes had still been so vivid in the dark. Like her kiss they seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite figure out where he'd seen them.

"So you had a dream about a woman being mean to you?" Kelly smiled a bit at him. "Though from the noises you were making you seemed to be enjoying the dream. Were you telling her off for the things she said?"

"It wasn't exactly bad." Fred wouldn't have called it a bad dream, just a confusing one. "I wasn't being mean to her either. We were…It was a..." Fred frowned, not sure if he felt comfortable admitting it. Kelly stared at him and he could see her watching him in the mirror. "It was more of a…sex dream about her."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "So you meet a woman, she's mean to you, and you have a dream about having sex with her?" Fred rolled his eyes, though deep down he knew she had a point. "You are a glutton for punishment. You used to have that thing for Kathleen when you were in training and she was always mean to you. Do you have some sort of thing for mean women?"

"Maybe," Fred admitted. He apparently did get attached or have some sort of an attraction toward violent women. He frowned as he remembered something from the dream. "The odd thing is that at the end of the dream I called her Kat and she punched me."

"What are you suggesting?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not exactly suggesting anything," Fred countered. "I'm just saying that she had blond hair, blue eyes, and was aggressive. She was a lot like Kathleen. Maybe instead that's what I was attracted to. Maybe she just reminded me of Kathleen." Kelly opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. "What?"

"It's nothing," Kelly tried to convince him. Fred frowned at her and she let out a frustrated groan. "I don't want to get your hopes up if my idea is wrong."

"Come on, Kelly. What harm could a theory really do? Just tell me," Fred urged.

"It could do a lot of harm," Kelly countered. "But fine, I'll tell you. Dreams are a gateway into our subconscious, and maybe yours was trying to tell you something?"

"Like what, I want to kiss any woman that calls me mean names and demeans me?" Fred asked not sure what she was trying to get at.

"Fred, the woman fits Kathleen's physical description, is mean like her, and in your dream you called her Kat and she reacted he way Kathleen would. I'm just saying we thought Kurt was dead but he wasn't."

Fred was shocked by the suggestion. "Are you saying that you think that woman was Kathleen?"

"I'm saying that some part of you is telling us that it's Kathleen, even if we didn't recognize her. At least that's my theory," Kelly added. "I could be completely off but…It's just a possibility."

Fred considered that possibility and cursed. "If it is her then she's going to be furious with me for not recognizing her." Fred set his hands on the sink and leaned forward. "Could it actually be her?"

"It could be," Kelly answered.

Fred thought for a few seconds and then suddenly felt relief. "Makes me feel a lot better about the dream at least. I'll have to do an experiment the next time I see her. Hopefully she won't hit me too hard."

"Well, I'll wish you good luck with that, Fred. For now just get some sleep. We have no idea when that woman might come back so no reason dwelling on it." Kelly moved away from the sink and out of the bathroom.

Fred stayed for a while longer, trying to come up with any evidence that it was or wasn't Kathleen. The only real evidence he had it wasn't her was that she was dead but Kurt had proven that the dead weren't always dead. Maybe Kathleen hadn't died during the augmentation. Maybe that had been her, calling him names and undermining his authority. That was what she did best and maybe it was why she had felt familiar enough to call him a name like 'marshmallow'. Fred moved out of the bathroom and back to his bed, finding that Kelly had already fallen asleep. He stopped as he realized that there was now a lump of black on his bed. It then hit him what it was. It was the cat that Kathleen, or at least the woman he hoped was Kathleen, had been petting the day before. He sighed and gently scooted the feline to the side. As soon as he touched it the creature jumped up and moved to the side. Fred lie down on his back and let his eyes close, trying to fall asleep. Weight suddenly slammed onto his chest and he looked down to see the cat had moved onto his chest. It hissed at him and then curled up to fall asleep. Fred closed his eyes, letting the feline be, fairly sure that if it was a pet of Kathleen's if he did anything it didn't like he'd find claws in his chest.


	5. Separation

Kathleen turned her head to the side, allowing Fred access to her neck. Kathleen smiled as his hands moved lower on her body. "You cannot be ready for another round." Kathleen smirked as she heard his laugh and felt it vibrate against her skin. Her hand moved over his shoulder along a small scar. "We should get up, we've been in bed for over an hour."

"So," Fred countered. He nipped at the skin of her neck. "We won't be in bed together for a few weeks. I think we're entitled to spend a few extra hours in bed." Kathleen jumped a bit as Fred squeezed her rear a bit. Kathleen smirked, always enjoying how Fred was more adventurous and commanding in intimate matters. It was at least one place Kathleen didn't have to bully Fred to make himself more assertive.

"Fred I still have morning exercises with my soldiers." Kathleen tried to move out of his grip but he held tight. "Fred if this turns into a sparring match I will kick your butt." She pushed his head away a bit but he just laughed it off. "Seriously, Fred. We have the entire afternoon for you to get your fix."

Fred grumbled but finally released her. "All right but only if I get to join your afternoon shower."

"Deal," Kathleen agreed. She slid off the bed and moved to the closet. She got dressed into her simple workout gear. She'd just slipped on her shirt when she felt Fred's arms wrap around her. She simply leaned back against him , just letting him hold her. She was going to miss this just as much as the sex and conversation. She loved his warmth, they way he handled her so gently but with a warmth that somehow made her just happy, not annoyed at being treated like she was fragile. She knew Fred would miss it as well so she just allowed him to hold her without complaint.

Fred hugged her a bit tighter for a moment before he released her. "I'll be waiting for you when you get home,"'he assured her.

Kathleen smirked at him, raising a hand, gently touching Fred's cheek. "You going to surprise me?"

Fred returned the smirk. "You know I will." He turned and and moved out of the room. Kathleen watched as he walked away, enjoying the view before she left for her daily exercises.

Kathleen returned home after a few hours and started through the house. "Kathleen." She turned around, realizing that Fred's voice was behind her. She moved to the kitchen and found Fred standing beside the table.

Kathleen scowled as she as he was in the black under layer of his armor. "What are you doing in that? You know how hard it is to get those things off."

"I know, I've dealt with trying to peel one off you when you get home." Fred moved over to her and took her hand. "I wanted to surprise you with lunch and then an afternoon of intense love making, but plans have changed. They pushed ahead my departure time."

Kathleen gripped his hand. "Why?" She couldn't help thinking this was someone's plan, some way to get back at one of them for something. Maybe she'd just spent too much of her life on edge and she was paranoid but paranoid could save a persons life in her line of work.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower in the system and they want to get there before it to prevent any damage to the ship." Fred led her over to the table. "I know out of the two activities we had planned for this afternoon this isn't the one you'd chose but if I'm going to be gone I want to leave you with the activity that I would chose." He pulled the chair out for her.

"So you'd rather eat food than screw me? Great to know," Kathleen muttered. She wasn't really complaining, it was just she couldn't put her full force behind her teasing. She was supposed to get an afternoon with Fred to absorb as much contact as she could with him and here they were reduced to only being able to sit across from each other. She still took her seat and let Fred push it in.

"No, that's not it at all. I simply want to be sure that if I can only express my love to one half of the things I love about you I'd rather show you my love for your personality. Besides, when I get back there will be plenty of time for showing my love for your body." Fred smiled as he served their food. He'd prepared steak which didn't surprise her. If he was going to be away she knew he'd cook something particularly nice for their last meal together. He always had a skill with meats and she did appreciate the amount of time it must have taken to prepare the meal.

"Really? You're going to go with the gentleman thing? Usually when I'm about to leave you get frisky, would have chosen sex over food. At the least you'd either make an offer to let me eat this surf off your abs, or feed me something different." Kathleen smirked suggestively.

"I would if you were the one leaving, but that's completely different. When you leave I want to remember you as the confident woman you are, taunting and teasing me to get what you want, even when I'm in control. I want to remember you that way before you leave. I was thinking of how I wanted you to remember me while I was gone when I made this choice," he explained. "I want you to remember me as the man devoted enough to spend the time preparing steak for you in the middle of the day and who takes the time to appreciate your personality and mind, not just your body."

"But what if that's not how I want to remember you?" Kathleen asked. "What if I want to remember you as the strong commanding man who fights back against his authority being questioned and is forceful in bed? What if that's how I want to remember you? I see the gentlemanly side of you all the time, Fred. You never make me cook, which might mean I will starve while you're away, you always make sure I have a clean towel when I get out of the shower you leave chocolates on my pillow after you make the bed, and even though you dominate in the bed you always make sure I'm taken care of."

Fred considered her words and then reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Next time I will take that into consideration and instead slather you in chocolate and lick you clean. Would that make you happy?"

Kathleen stared across the table at him before replying. "Is that not currently a possibility? Because I'd eat cold steak if it meant doing that."

"I don't think we have enough chocolate," Fred answered. "We'll make sure we have enough for next time." With that he released her hand and turned to eating his food. "Do you mind if I ask why it is you prefer to remember me the way I am in bed?"

"Only if you tell me exactly how I'm not the same out of bed." Fred nodded in agreement. "Because you're more confident in bed. You take charge, don't doubt yourself like you do in combat, and...well if I remember you that way I'm more confident you'll come home."

Fred stared at her for a moment, the piece of meat on his fork forgotten. "Wait, are you saying that you feel less like I'm going to come home if we sit down for a nice mean than if we ruin a pair of sheets?"

"Well it's not that simple. It's about your attitude in the sack. I know that there's a leader in you, Fred, you've just shoved it so far down under doubt that it doesn't show. Unless we're in bed. When we have sex all that doubt vanishes and the strong, confident man I love comes out without hesitation," Kathleen explained. "Now tell me how I'm different."

"I think I understand what you mean." Fred returned to eating his food as Kathleen cut into her own. "It's not that you aren't spirited and strong out if bed, it's the way you're spirited and challenge me. Usually when you tease or challenge me they come off as insulting or harsh but in bed they are more sweet, or encouraging rather than mean-spirited. I like that softer side of it all that you show off. I'll admit I also like that you submit to me." Kathleen frowned, not exactly happy with that claim. Fred put up his hands to ward off insult. "I don't mean that I'm stronger or that your weak or anything. I know you give me control, and that means a lot. It shows me how much you trust me and let's me know that you love me enough to give me that trust."

Kathleen sighed but relaxed a bit. "Can we get off the topic of sex? If you're not going to screw me than I'd rather not get worked up." Kathleen stabbed at her steak.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get you aroused when I'm not going to be able to render my services." Fred returned to his own food. "You know John and Kelly have a thing they do to make the long trips apart easier." Kathleen raised an eyebrow at him. "Kelly makes these videos for John that are various things for when they're apart. One of them is for sexual needs."

Kathleen lowered her fork. "What exactly are you suggesting? We wouldn't have enough time to make a proper video," she pointed out.

"True but I'm going to be close enough for me to message you. I'm sure that before I go too far out system I could make a video and send it to you." Fred smiled and stopped eating. "I have to be in my suit to go up there, safety reasons, but once I'm on the ship I'll be free to take this thing off." Fred grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled it away from his skin.

Kathleen smirked and picked her fork back up. "Now there's an idea." She grinned as she returned to eating. They turned the conversation to more average things. Fred explained what new details he'd been given about his trip while Kathleen told some recent stories about her soldiers. When they finished their meal it was close enough to the time of departure that Fred needed to leave.

Kathleen stood at the doorway, leaning against Fred's chest as he hugged her. "I have to go, Kathleen." His grip loosened and she reluctantly pulled away from him. "I promise that I won't be gone for too long and you know that these missions aren't really that dangerous." Kathleen didn't respond. There weren't any words. He was right and she was just unhappy that he was leaving. His hand moved down and gently gripped her fingers. He raised her hand up and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Still trying the whole gentleman thing? I thought I said that wasn't how I wanted to remember you." Kathleen was trying to make things light. She had nothing to fear and she'd take out her need for a distraction on her troops in the afternoon. She did appreciate the gesture, and it was the sweet things like it that reminded her why he made her fell at peace. Despite the violence in her life his gentle nature and actions were a refreshing and appreciated part of her life.

Fred smiled slightly at her. "If you want." His lips touched her hand again but he spoke, list moving over her skin as he did. "When I get back you better hope you're somewhere that you're alone because where ever I find you that's where I'm going to have my way with you."

Kathleen raised an eyebrow and the edge of her lip tugged up in a smirk. "Oh, that sounds like a challenge. A challenge to find a place you aren't willing to screw me in."

"I'm serious, Kathleen. Wherever you are, that's where it's happening. No joke." Fred smirked against her skin. "I have to go, Kitten." Kathleen's free hand hit his shoulder and Fred lifted his mouth from her hand. "I love you, Kathleen."

"I love you too, Fred." Kathleen leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want you to be late for your ride up."

Fred picked up his bag and moved out the door. Kathleen watched him as he moved out to the warthog that he used and he climbed in. She watched until he drove off down the road. She returned inside and frowned as she realized how empty the house felt now. She wondered if it felt this way to Fred when she was away on a mission. She turned and moved out of the house, heading toward the training grounds. At least for now she needed to busy her mind, and beating the crap out of some trainees or at least showing up some guys would give do for now.


	6. Shadow Pains

Kathleen stared out at the Keep, watching as one of the ships fell from the sky. It was good to see that even with only ground weapons the Arbiter's people could defend themselves. Still everything that was happening left a bad taste in her mouth. These rebellious Sangheili were just not acting like Sangheili. She didn't like it at all. Maybe Blade was just so odd for his species that she had the wrong impression. No, she'd met plenty of Sangheili in battle and something like this still seemed to go against all of that experience.

"You look troubled," Blade said as he moved up to join her. "Tell me what bothers you, Love."

Kathleen furrowed her brow. "What did you just call me?"

"Love," Blade answered. "Your soldiers have informed me that it is an expression of friendship to your species. Is there something wrong with the way I say it?"

"Blade, you just called me love," Kathleen said, knowing his translator would translate it correctly. "It means more than friendship."

"I do not see the problem," the Sangheili stated. Kathleen wasn't sure if he was messing with her or not. If he wasn't just messing with her she didn't know what to think of the comment. Blade turned out toward the Keep and the fighting. "Since you arrived here something has been bothering you. Tell me what it is that troubles you."

Kathleen stared at the Sangheili for a moment. "It's not something you'd understand. Even in that armor people recognize you." Blade watched her, waiting for more. "I met an old friend recently and he had no idea who I was." Kathleen removed her helmet and set it on the window sill then leaned forward so her forearms were resting on the window sill.

"Was he blind?" Blade asked. "I am not very good at telling the difference between two humans but I would always recognize you. As I understand it humans are good at telling each other apart. How could someone you knew not recognize you." There was a slightly agitated tone to Blade's words.

"I guess because he hasn't seen me in decades. He didn't know who I was despite how close we used to be. He looked me right in the eye and didn't know who I was." Kathleen turned away from the window and moved across the room, leaning against one of the walls. "It's not something that you'd understand."

"I may understand more then you know. You do not know me that well and I do not know you. You do not have enough knowledge of me to know what I will and will not understand." Blade moved to stand before her. "Tell me, Love."

Kathleen considered hitting him to make him shut up. It wasn't something she really wanted to talk about with anyone and the best way she knew to make things leave her alone was hit them. Then again there was no one else she'd be able to talk to about it so if she didn't talk to Blade about her problems she would never have anyone to talk to. "He and I weren't just friends," Kathleen explained. "We were best friends, teammates, and we loved each other. Have you ever had someone like that?" She wasn't even sure if Sangheili could love.

Blade turned away from her and paced across the room. His shoulders slumped, head hanging a bit, all signs of a sad Sangheili. "Yes, there was someone in my life that fit those categories." Blade turned back to her. "He did not recognize you?"

Kathleen shook her head. "He looked me in the eyes, stood before me, and had no idea who I was." Kathleen's gaze turned to the floor. "I'd rather have been stabbed by a knife." She was fairly certain that the physical pain would be better than the emotions she was feeling now.

Blade was silent for a moment before he reacted. "I do not know that pain. Mine who fits the description is no longer alive so there was never a chance for her to cause me such pain." Blade reached out, almost touching her but stopped. "What action did you take? You took some action to rectify it."

Kathleen shook her head, looking down toward the ground. "No, I didn't do anything. I wanted to hit him, wanted to smack him and demand he remember me, but I couldn't." She was a bit ashamed of that. She should have hit him, should have caused him some pain to make him hurt like her but she'd done nothing.

Blade snapped his mandibles and tensed. "You should have pinned him against a wall." Blade's left hand moved forward and pinned her back against the wall. "You should have threatened his life if he didn't remember you." Blade leaned in and growled, trying to look menacing.

Kathleen wasn't afraid of the Sangheili despite her current position. She smiled slightly and Blade watched her, his features having turned to confused. "You know, that probably would have made him remember me," she admitted. "I thought that he'd just remember me for me but...I was wrong."

"It is hard to predict the stupidity of others," Blade stated. The Sangheili released her but didn't move away. "I understand that there is a common ritual among human friends called a hug. Would that action be appropriate?"

Kathleen paused for a moment, trying to decide what exactly he might have been told or if it would be a good idea. "What did they tell you a hug was?"

"I was told it was a show of trust that involved squeezing. Two of your soldiers demonstrated. It does not seem like too difficult of an action." Blade spread his arms."am I doing it right?"

Kathleen hesitated. She wasn't a fan of physical contact but at the moment she would have given anything to be wrapped in Fred's arms. Not that she'd ever admit that. She also knew the hug would be odd for Blade and she hated to pass up the chance. "Yeah you're doing it right." Kathleen opened her arms and wrapped them around Blade's neck, holding onto him. The Sangheili slowly wrapped his arms carefully around her. He didn't hug too tight, obviously not knowing how tight he could squeeze her. Kathleen let him go and the Sangheili released her.

Blade reached up and absently scratched at the scar on his neck. "That was...odd. We were much to vulnerable. An enemy could have easily killed us. I could have easily killed you or you kill me." The Sangheili fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well that's a part of it. It's a sign of friendship because you do make yourself vulnerable to the other. It's also a show of affection because when a human is young they are much smaller and their parents but them, protecting you." Kathleen explained. "You don't hug just anyone, only the people you trust."

"So then should we be hugging? Should we not be trying to kill each other?" Blade's mandibles spread just a bit in what Kathleen identified as a smile. It had become a sort of joke between the two if them, their many classes in attempting to kill each other, but that felt so far in the past now. It felt like years since she'd drawn a weapon on Blade with the actual desire to kill him.

"Well we couldn't possibly do it publicly but as is illustrated by the fact that neither of us is bleeding it seems we aren't fighting at the moment. So the conditions are acceptable for a hug." Blade looked to the window as there was a large blast and Kathleen watched him. She could tell he was worried, this was his home, his people, tearing each other apart. It wasn't often that she saw this side of him, the softer side. His worry over the events outside reminded her of Fred and the way he seemed to worry about things far out of his control. "Do your people have a version of a hug?"

Blade turned back to her, looking surprised by the question. He thought for a moment before he answered. "I do not believe so. There is not much physical contact between two of my species unless hey are mating or fighting. Now I get to ask you something." Kathleen nodded, agreeing. "When the human that didn't recognize you failed to recognize you why did you not hit him?"

Kathleen looked away from him, not sure if she could answer that in a way he'd understand. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him knowing the answer. The Sangheili watched her intently and she knew he was expecting an answer. Kathleen considered lying, coming up with some rule or something to reason why she didn't hit Fred but she didn't want to lie to him. "I didn't hit him because I still love him. It hurt for him not to recognize me but I've always loved him, and probably always will. Even if it tears me up every time he looks at me and has no idea who I am."

"You seem upset again. Do you need another hug?" Blade asked, spreading his arms a bit. Kathleen smiled slightly at the offer but shook her head. The Sangheili dropped his arms to his side. "So then, you love this...human?"

"Fred, his name is Fred." Kathleen moved back to the window and picked up her helmet. "Promise you won't tell my soldiers any of this."

Blade huffed. "I took part in a human ritual of vulnerability. Why would I ever speak of this to anyone?" Blade let out a single laugh. "Though if you ever need another hug I am sure we could find a place to be alone."

Kathleen sighed and shook her head. "If only you were a human."

"You keep saying that. I do not understand what you mean. What is wrong with my species?" The Sangheili snapped his mandibles in agitation.

"If you were a human I wouldn't be in pain over Fred." Kathleen smirked as Blade still seemed unaware of what she meant. "There's nothing wrong with your species, it's just that you're not the same as me."

"Then should you not say if only you were a Sangheili?" Blade took the helmet from her hands. "If you were of my species you would have great power. You would be greatly sought after for the genetics, have many males that would be roaring their accomplishments to try to get you to be their wife. Give them strong children."

"Is that how you chose mates?" Kathleen asked. Blade paused for a second and then nodded his head. "That's not why humans mate." Blade moved a bit closer, apparently intrigued by the idea. "Humans chose partners based on an emotional and physical connection. You have to love a person enough that you can stand being with them and have to be physically attracted to them enough that you can get aroused for mating."

Blade just stared at her, thinking over the information. "Your species is odd," he finally said. "Does that have something to do with why I should be a human?"

Kathleen smirked and took her helmet back. "You would make a good looking human." Kathleen slipped on her helmet. "After all, scars are sexy." She moved toward the room's exit. She stopped and turned back to him. "Come on, Screwdriver, lets to take part in one of the two forms of personal contact of your people." Blade stared at her and she sighed. "We're going to spar." She turned and walked out, the Sangheili following her.


	7. Human

Kathleen walked down the dirt path, staring up at the clouds above. She didn't know why she was here or where she was going, but didn't even care at the moment. The air was warm, the sun was out, and she could hear the wildlife around her. Usually she would have felt uneasy so vulnerable like this but at the moment she felt completely at ease.

An arm settled over her shoulder and she looked to the man beside her. He reminded her of Will but she knew that it wasn't him. This man had scar tissue all over his jaw which seemed to stretch weirdly as he smiled at her. His hair was jet black but was streaked with blue the way Fred's was with silver. His eyes weren't human but alien, though she felt at ease under the gaze of those eyes. She couldn't place who he was but she knew him, felt safe with him.

Kathleen leaned against his side and they continued down the path. She heard another set of steps joins them and looked to her other side. Fred walked beside her, gaze looking out at the forest. Kathleen turned her gaze away from him and toward the sky.

Kathleen felt him try to slip his arm around her waist but she slapped his arm away. "Are you really that mad at me?" Fred asked his hand moving to her waist again but she hit his arm again. "Come on, Kathleen."

"Shut up!" She snapped, moving a bit closer to Blade. "I will break your hand if you can't keep it to yourself. I don't even know why you're here. Why don't you just go away?"

"Because you want me here," Fred countered. "I can't believe you're trying to replace me with him." Fred motioned to the human version of Blade. "I mean, replacing me with an alien. That's just...are you really that mad? Mad enough at me to make an alien into a human and dream about him? And why does he look like Will?"

Kathleen glared at Fred and stopped walking. The two men stopped and Blade's arm dropped from her shoulder. "You were always a weak, unconfident, and jealous man. Kathleen took a step toward Fred. He turned to look at her and she stopped in her place as she saw the distant look in his eyes. He was looking right at her but it was like he really didn't see her. Blade growled behind her and Kathleen pushed aside the pain from how Fred was looking at her. "Blade is my friend and I like taking walks with him. He's my best friend so of course he looks like Will."

"Why is he human at all?" Fred asked.

Kathleen shrugged in response. "I guess maybe because I was thinking about what he'd look like as a human my mind made him a human." Kathleen crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Are you really that insecure?"

"I'm only as insecure as you remember me," Fred retorted. "Forget the fact that I was assertive with you when we last met. Forget that I'm leading the Spartan IIs now."

"Would you have been that assertive if you'd been able to recognize me? It's harder to stand up to someone you know than a stranger." Kathleen moved to stand before Fred. Anger was rising up in her and she clenched her fist. "What would you have done if you recognized me? Would you have crumbled to doing what I told you?"

"No," Fred asserted, his hands suddenly moving to her waist and pulling her against him. "I'd be too busy doing this." His lips collided with hers and Kathleen was too surprised to react. She wanted to just give in to the kiss but she couldn't do it. Her hand moved up to his hair and she gripped as much as she could, pulling back. Fred pulled away as her hand tugged on his hair. "Ow, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from doing what you wouldn't do." Kathleen released his head and frowned. "You were never a public show of affection kind of person. You wouldn't have done that, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't." Kathleen took a step back away from him and her shoulders slumped. "The fact is you have no idea who I am so it doesn't matter."

"I didn't have any idea who you were," Fred corrected. His hand reached out and Kathleen hesitated before reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "You remember me, I can be slow. Look how long it took for me to realize you did believe in me as a leader." She smiled a bit, his smile soft and sweet, the same gentle smile she'd seen so many times in their youth.

"Well that's an assumption I'm making." Kathleen looked down toward their hands. "Hell you probably still haven't figured that part out. If you can't figure that out how would you ever recognize me?"

"Hey, it's not as easy to figure out what someone else is thinking. You are smarter than that, Kathleen." He reached out and took her other hand, taking a step closer. "You know I love you, I just need some time to remember you."

Fred leaned forward but Kathleen turned away, causing him to kiss her cheek instead. "No, this is just a dream. My mind wants to believe you'll remember me. It's just hope and I don't like to live on hope. I live on skill and instinct."

"This is not hope," Fred countered. "This is instinct. You know I will remember given time. As long as you come home you'll see. The only thing I need you to do is forgive me." Fred looked over her shoulder and frowned. "And stop dreaming of elites as humans that look a lot like a combination of me and my rival for you."

Kathleen looked back at Blade who was watching her. "He doesn't really look anything like you. It's not like you have a trademark on streaked hair." Kathleen paused for a moment and looked back to Fred. "I don't know if I can do either of those things."

"Do you remember what I told you, about the person who mattered to me?" Kathleen looked over to Blade as he moved over to them, once more a Sangheili. Kathleen nodded and turned to Fred. "He is still alive," the Sangheili said.

Kathleen sighed and shook her head. "He hasn't at all apologized, this isn't him. This is just in my mind," she explained. "The actual Fred doesn't know who I am and hasn't apologized."

"Bit what if I did? Would you forgive me?" Fred asked. He dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I remember you and apologize will you forgive me?"

Kathleen hesitated, not sure what to say. She wanted to believe Fred would remember her and she didn't want to be mad at him, but at the same time she didn't want to open herself up to being hurt again. Kathleen placed her hand on his chest and looked up at his pleading gaze. She sighed and leaned against his chest, allowing him to hold her. "We'll see," she finally answered.

Fred held her tight against him. "That's not a 'yes'," he pointed out.

"It's not a 'no', either," Kathleen countered. "Then again you're not really Fred." Kathleen turned her head so her cheek was against his chest. "It all depends on the real thing." Kathleen pulled away for a moment and pulled him down toward her. Their lips touched but Kathleen felt nothing. It wasn't that there was no emotion but rather she didn't feel his lips. She realized she couldn't feel his arms either and realized why. She didn't know what it felt like now for him to hold her or kiss her. Kathleen took a step away and found herself suddenly alone, standing in the main hall of Vadam Keep.

She looked around until she found herself facing her armor. Kathleen furrowed her brow and realized it wasn't just her armor, there was someone inside. "We need to prepare for the fight." The voice that came from the armor was her own.

"Who are you?" Kathleen kept herself from backing away. The armor would give whoever was in it a step up on her. "Why are you in my armor?"

"You mean why am I in my armor," the person corrected. "Do you really not recognize yourself? Maybe you should look in a mirror more often." Kathleen watched the figure for a moment, skeptical. The figure crossed her arms and took an annoyed stance. "We're wasting time. You're wasting time thinking about that jerk rather that focus on the mission ahead."

Kathleen set her hands on her hips, glaring at the helmet. "Why is what I think about any business of yours? If I want to think about Fred then I will. You're not the boss of me."

"Really, you think I have no business? For the last time I'm you. It is my business that you're wasting our time, becoming unfocused." The figure took a step forward and her arms fell to her sides. "How is that not my business?"

"It's just a dream, that's all; it isn't getting in the way of anything. It's not like it's getting in the way of anything." The figure just stared at her and she was starting to hate the black visor, and her reflection on the curved surface. "It's nothing," Kathleen muttered defensively.

"Don't lie to yourself," the armored figure snapped. "This isn't just a dream, and you know it will get in the way. An alien planet, being stranded behind enemy lines, and trying to take down an entire Keep. Sounds like the kind of thing you'd want to get things I to order before doing." The armored figure took a step closer. "Get your head on straight and focus. He doesn't remember you, he isn't going to ever remember who you are."

Kathleen's shoulders slumped, looking away from the black visor. "I know that, I know he won't. But what I'm doing is dangerous, and maybe I want to think that if I make it home there is a chance there's something waiting for me."

"I'll be damned if the only thing waiting for us back home is a man who had no idea who we are." The armored figure looked down and Kathleen followed her gaze. On the ground between them sat ODSK, staring up at Kathleen. "What about her? She'll never forget you and she's waiting." Kathleen looked up and then around them. All around them stood the ODSS in their full armor. "What about all of them? They all want you to go home safely."

Kathleen looked around at them and sighed. "I'm not saying I don't have other reasons to want to go home, only that he is the one thing that isn't settled." She turned around and found herself facing Fred. She sighed and turned back to the armored figure. "I guess I would rather just have all business in order before putting my life at risk."

"But this was never a problem before," the armor countered. "You knew he was alive for years and it was never a problem putting your life at risk without having things squared away." The armor crossed its arms. "Why is this time different?"

"Because this time I saw him, he should have known who I was. Because all the other times there was no way for him to know I was a live, but this time he should have." Kathleen sighed and looked over her shoulder to where Fred was now standing beside Blade, the two males glaring at each other. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "I need to stay focused, the mission is all that matters." When she opened her eyes again the only thing around her was the suit of armor.

"Well, at least you've got that clear, that's what I want. I'm not asking you to forget about it, just put it to the side. It's completely human to be hurt by something like this, but it's not ODSS to let it get in the way of the mission," the armor said. "Besides, you have to survive. You can't kick his ass for not remembering you if you die." The armor pulled its arm back and Kathleen could only watch. "Well, it's time to kick some ass. So, get moving." The armored fist shot forward, straight at Kathleen's face.

Kathleen sat up with a start, her helmet slamming into the metal of a second helmet. Kathleen looked over to see Blade holding his head. "What the hell are you doing, Spatula?"

Blade shook his head, shaking off the hit. "It is time to move. Our Phantom is waiting, and that Keep isn't going to topple itself." Blade snapped his mandibles and turned, moving away. Kathleen stood from the bed and followed him. There was work to be done, and the faster she did it the faster she could get back to Earth and deal with her Fred problem.


	8. X mas Lesson

Shadow Blade stared at the box, not sure what to make of it. It had been sent from Earth, or some other human colony - he'd only bothered to learn the name of their main planet, so he simply called all human worlds "Earth". The outside of the box was covered in a paper that had poorly drawn depictions of a Sangheili in some sort of wheel-less transport being pulled by a Hunter that had horns on its head. The Sangheili was in crimson armor with some white trim, or at least that was what he guessed. It had taken several minutes of staring at the doodle to even come up with his current interpretation of what it was. He didn't know what it all meant, or why it had been sent to him.

"It is from Demon," Dawn pointed out from where she stood beside Blade. "Do you think she would have sent you something dangerous?" Blade looked at her for a moment before the female Sangheili came to the same conclusion and pulled her sword out at the ready. "Open it."

Blade nodded and carefully removed the paper until he found the lid of the box. He tensed and quickly pulled it open, moving out of the way in case Demon had sent Some rabbid animal or explosive to cause more scars she could tease him about. There was silence and Blade relaxed slightly as he realized nothing had attacked or injured him. He slowly moved closer to the now open container, with Dawn still behind him and poised to counter any potential threat.

Blade looked in the box and his posture suddenly relaxed completely. "She sent me a box of junk," he informed the Sword Elite. Dawn moved over and looked into the box of things that Demon had sent Blade. The male Sangheili reached inside the package and picked up a small device that had a scoop on one end, and read the tag attached to it. "Melon-baller?" Blade narrowed his gaze at the item and snapped his mandibles in annoyance.

"It appears she sent a message as well," Dawn informed him, holding a small tablet she'd retrieved from the box out to him. Blade took the tablet and hit the button on the front to make the message play.

The screen lit up and Blade was surprised to not only see Demon, but also some other human that was with her. The other human was male, had his eyes closed, and his chin resting on Demon's shoulder. "Hey there, butter knife," Demon greeted casually. "This is Fred." Her hand moved up to the male human's hair and he nuzzled closer to Demon's neck. Blade growled, remembering how Demon told him that this "Fred" had hurt her. "Before you get upset, he's currently making up for being stupid. So he's back to being my mate." The male must not have actually been asleep, as he smiled slightly and did something with his mouth where he pressed his mouth-flesh (Demon had said they were called "lips" on humans) to Demon's neck. Blade wondered if it was some form of aggression, as he was putting his teeth rather close to her skin. "Anyway, back to the reason why I'm sending you this…"

"You mean why you sent me this debris and junk," Blade grumbled, gently kicking the box.

"…You see, humans have this holiday called X-mas. It used to have another name with religious roots, but nearly five hundred years ago it was completely consumed by commercialism so it's not so bad any more. I'm not going to explain the devotional crap, it's all hogwash anyway, but I'll get to the reason I sent you a box of stuff. See the religious holiday was different, but to get more people to take part they combined it with all these other holidays that happen at the end of the year. One of these holidays that was sucked in was one that involved gift-giving. So I thought I'd introduce you to the human holiday by giving you a gift." Blade glanced toward the items, confused as to how they were supposed to be gifts. "Inside the box you'll find a lot of labeled utensils. Every single one of them is named something I have called you at least once. The one with the red tag is a butter knife." Dawn moved to the box and started to dig around, looking for the object in question. "Now, it's probably going to be after the end of the human year by the time you get this package, but at the time I'm recording this it is X-mas today." The screen panned around to a barracks filled with ODSS, who were all unwrapping boxes covered in paper or messing with human objects.

The camera turned back to Demon, who was now holding Fred's head to her neck as he continued the strange lip action on her neck and shoulder. "Just enjoy the gifts, butter knife. Hope to see you soon. Merry X-mas, you half-faced device used to spread dairy product on heated bread."

The screen then went dark, but after a moment it lit up again and showed a group picture of the ODSS. Blade looked to Dawn, who was now holding a small metal tool that was wide on one end and much thinner on the other end. The sides of the tool were dull and harmless. "This is labeled 'butter knife'," she informed him.

Blade took the knife from Dawn and touched the edge of it. He growled when he felt how dull it was and then let out an annoyed huff. "I really should have expected she was calling me something like this." He looked down at Dawn as she was searching through the box. "What are you doing?"

"I'm interested to see what she had been calling you," the female Sangheili answered. "Pizza cutter, spork, a Swiss Army knife." Dawn pulled out an odd-looking red device and proceeded to open up a surprising number of smaller tools from it. Dawn peered at it, obviously fascinated.

Blade sighed but couldn't help but smile at how Dawn had taken such interest. He looked back into the box and started to search through it to see what else he had been called. He stopped when he found a smaller box at the bottom of the package. The Shadow leader carefully lifted it out and removed the lid. Inside was a human combat blade. He'd seen Demon wear one on her armor, and how deadly she could be when using one. Was this some sort of threat, a reminder that she would kill him? He picked out a small datachip that was taped inside the box and looked it over.

Dawn reached over, taking the chip and grabbing the tablet. She slid one into the other, and then handed it back to Blade. He grumbled at her for the action, a bit insulted by her doing it for him, but he took the tablet hesitantly. Blade tapped the sideways triangle that was on the screen and once more Demon's face showed up, but this time she was alone. "Hey there egg beater, guess you found my extra gift. I hid it at the bottom so even if this package was confiscated or examined, they would think it was just kitchen stuff and not find the knife." Blade glanced at the human weapon, still not understanding why she had given it to him. "Now before you over think all of this, I'll just tell you a thing or two about that blade. First, it's my own blade that I'm giving to you. I had it for many years so take care of it. Second, that is the same blade that took half of your face."

Blade reached into the box and gently picked up the knife, looking it over. It didn't seem that special, but he didn't doubt what she was saying in the video. "I know you might be wondering why I'm giving you this knife, which is a good question. I'm giving it to you as a sort of symbol of how our relationship has changed. The last time I used that knife in combat, it was against you - at a time when we were blind enemies, trying to kill each other just because our species were at war. I didn't use it when we fought the Flood; I put it away after we were put on a team together. I raised that blade to you in hatred, the sort of vague hatred that was based off your species, and you trying to kill me. But I'm giving it to you now to symbolize that that past is really behind me. If I raise a blade to you in the future, it will be in hatred for something you did to me personally." Demon smiled and Blade couldn't help but chuckle.

"So I hope you like all your gifts, and I expect to get crap from you once you find out all the things I've called you," Demon continued. "Oh, and when this message finishes give the datachip to Dawn. I also loaded it with information about female warriors from human history. Thought she might like to know that her species isn't alone in there being a struggle for females to be taken seriously. Anyway, have a good X-mas, Shadow Blade."

The screen went back to the picture of the ODSS, and Blade pulled the datachip from the tablet and held it out to Dawn. The female Sangheili took it eagerly, obviously excited to look into the information she'd been sent. Blade carefully put the knife back into the smaller box, and then placed it onto his bed. He grabbed the larger box and placed it on another table in his room. He moved back over to the small box and sat down on the bed. "I will have to get her a gift in return, or is that not a part of the custom?" Blade looked to Dawn who was also sitting on the bed, staring down at a tablet intently. "Pace yourself on looking at that, Wife. I would not want you to run out of information too quickly."

"There is so much," Dawn said, tearing her gaze away from the tablet. "She has included information from thousands of years ago all the way up to recent years. There are so many female warriors. There's even a section of just female Spartans." Blade had never seen her so excited over something before. "I will try to pace myself, I promise, Husband." Blade smiled as his wife returned to her reading and he moved off to find a gift for Demon.

Kathleen laughed as Fred's hand slid under her shirt. "Someone's feeling confident," she teased as he smiled against her neck. He shifted his body so he was more aligned with hers. He had just started to dip his head lower when there was a knock on the door. Fred grumbled and Kathleen sighed. "Get the door, Lieutenant." Fred frowned at her, but Kathleen just pushed against his chest. "The sooner you answer the door the sooner you can come back to all of this." Kathleen motioned to her body and Fred sighed, relenting to her logic.

Kathleen watched him move across his personal quarters to the door as she lounged on the bed. She listened to Fred as he talked to the person on the other side of the doorway. She recognized the voice of Tobias and prepared for Fred to tell her she was needed for something. Kathleen was surprised when Fred shut the door and moved back to Kathleen, now holding a box. "What did he want?"

"You got a package from someone named after a piece of silverware," Fred informed her as he held the box out to her. Kathleen took it and Fred lay back down on the bed with her. "Now, where were we?" His hand moved back to her waist and his head started to dip back to her neck.

Kathleen pushed him away again. "Give me a second. I'm sure you can keep your pants on for that long." Fred grumbled but Kathleen sat up and turned her attention to opening the box. Though when she did, she didn't know what to make of what she found inside.

"Why did someone send you an energy sword?" Fred asked as he set his chin on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist as he shifted to sit behind her.

"If that moron is challenging me to some sort of duel, I'm going to kill him," Kathleen growled, picking out a datachip from the box. "Get me my tablet, Lieutenant." Fred frowned at her again and tightened his grip around her waist. Kathleen only glared at him and Fred relented, deciding not to fight. He released her and leaned over to his bedside table where a tablet was sitting. "Don't complain," Kathleen snapped. "You were closer, and when you hold me like that I don't really have much room to move." She took the tablet from him and let him settle back into his former position.

Kathleen slipped the chip into a port and hit play on the message attached. Kathleen felt Fred's head tilt as the image of the Shadow Leader appeared on the screen. "Happy X-mas, Love. I believe that that would be the proper greeting for a message such as this. I received your gift, and am both pissed and touched at the same time." Kathleen smiled at his use of the rougher, human word. She was sure before she'd spent time with him he would have used a more eloquent word like "furious", not a word like "pissed". "As this seems to be a holiday about exchanging gifts, I don't think I'd be getting a proper understanding of it if I didn't give you a gift as well. So I give you this sword." Kathleen looked to the deactivated energy sword in her other hand. "Just as the knife you sent me was no simple blade, neither is this."

Kathleen raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he meant. "This was the blade I used on Reach, and on Earth. Yes, it is the blade you think it is. No, I'm not giving it to you for the same reason you gave me the knife. I have kept this blade since I used it on Earth as a reminder of the honor I was supposed to be earning back. At first I wanted that honor back, to correct my failures, but I could not say the same for it today. The events that happened on that planet, on that station, changed everything. Now what that blade become a representation of to me is that that honor was not real honor. The things that I did with that blade were some of the most shameful of acts, done in blind hatred, when I was just doing what I was told. I give this blade to you to signify that I have realized the folly of those actions. I do not regret the fights, the blood that was spilled, or the struggles between us that involved this sword…but I do regret that when I drew it against you, I did not see you for what you were. I did not see you as a warrior like me, an equal in combat." Blade shifted a bit and looked uncomfortable. "Though if I hadn't seen you as a weakling human in the first place, I would have been more prepared and would have killed you long ago."

Kathleen smiled and shifted the sword a bit in her hand. "Anyway, I also returned the gesture of sending a picture of your team, so I have included a file of the Shadows. Goodbye, Love. I hope you will come home to Vadam Keep soon. It is emptier without you…and you are useful for killing an enemy or two." The video message then stopped, and was replaced by a large picture of all of the original Shadows and the Swords.

"Who was that?" Fred asked, causing Kathleen to turn toward him. He'd been quiet and hadn't said a thing while the message had been playing. She'd almost completely forgotten he was there. "And why did he call you 'Love'?"

"That was Shadow Blade," Kathleen answered. "He's a good friend of mine, like a Spartan. And as for why he calls me Love…" Kathleen smirked as she got a rather evil idea. "He calls me love because he sort of has a crush on me. Seems that I remind him of his late wife, so he's grown a bit attached."

Kathleen got the reaction she wanted as Fred tightened his grip protectively around her. "Did you tell him you're someone else's love already?"

"Well the thing is," Kathleen began, looking a bit away from him as though trying to hide something from him. "I was still mad at you the last time I saw you, so at the time I was available."

A look of surprise appeared on Fred's face and he suddenly frowned. "You were not available. We were just having a fight. That does not make you single. Were you really going to dump me for an alien?"

"First of all, Blade isn't an alien, he's my friend. Second, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met. You honestly think that I flirted with a Sangheili?" Kathleen glared at Fred and pushed his arms from her waist. "I can't believe you think I'm that kind of woman."

Fred's brow furrowed but didn't say anything, obviously realizing that anything he said would probably just make things worse. Kathleen sighed in frustration and Fred spoke up. "How did you want me to react?"

"You were supposed to see it as a challenge of your territory and assert your dominance," Kathleen answered. "You're supposed to declare that I'm your mate, hold me close, and then ravish me. Wasn't that obvious?"

Fred nodded and cleared his throat, shifting to sit up a bit taller. "Well, I don't know who this Blade guy is, but I can assure you that he is no comparison to me." Fred's hands moved to her side and he leaned in close to her. "If you want me to play alpha male, I'll show you who is alpha male."

Kathleen shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like you're an alpha male. You are absolutely my beta."

"Oh am I?" Fred smiled, having accepted the challenge. Kathleen let out a gasp of surprise as Fred tackled her to the bed.


End file.
